I Swear To You
by Laurenhd08
Summary: The crack that JJ recognized as her own ribs being broken sounded through her ears and her captor's. She crumpled to the floor in agonizing pain as he stood over her. Not the best summary but the story's good please R/R.i dont own criminal minds.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Hey guys this is my second fanfic my first one didn't get great reviews so I gave that one up but I'm starting this new one. Please r/r I'm open to suggestions and critique.

Disclaimer: I don't own cm or any of its characters sadly. If I did Paget Brewster would be signed for more then 17 ep and aj cook would still be here

The crack that JJ recognized as her own ribs being broken sounded through her ears and her captor's. She crumpled to the floor in agonizing pain as _he _stood over her. JJ had been assigned to protect 7 year old Abigail Waltz from the very man who had been holding them captive for at least two weeks. The sick son of a bitch tormented and video taped his victims and showed the live feed to the victim's families through their computers. In this case the live feed was directed to JJ's team.

Emily winced as tears pricked her eyes and threatened to fall down her cheeks when she heard the load unmistakable crack that echoed through Garcia's computer speakers. It had two weeks, two fucking weeks since her best friend had been taken from her. She looked over to Garcia who had begun sobbing; trying to console the tech goddess Emily put her arm around her shoulders.

"Garcia. I swear to you, we are going to find her." Emily tried to comfort; this was so not her strong suite. How the hell was she suppose to comfort the fragile being in front of her when it took all her self control not to smash her fist right through the computer screen that was displaying such horrible pictures. She thought back to the last time she had spoken to JJ.

_"No Emily, I'm just getting there now." Came the exasperated reply of the blonde media liason. _

_"Please JJ," Emily begged her friend for what seemed like the millionth time_ "_this guys a real creep, you could use some back up." Emily had been trying to persuade her friend to let her help her with Abigail waltz's protection._

_"Em, I'm perfectly capable of handling this, besides there's at least a dozen police officer's outside." JJ answered beginning to feel annoyed by her friend's persistence and lack of trust._

_"But-" Emily started but was cut off by Derek who had taken her phone._

_"Don't listen to her JJ she's just bored. Hotch has had us here for hours doing paperwork." Derek spoke into the phone half trying to satisfy his own boredom by annoying Emily, and half trying to reassure the blonde that the team knew she was well past capable. Emily snatched her phone back from the dark agent's big hands and gave him the death glare._

_"Jayje I know you are capable that's not what I'm getting at, but it couldn't hurt to have some back up." Emily tried to reason with her friend, but she could sense that she was getting no where._

_"Em it's not even my decision, Hotch is the one who assigned me. I'll be fine and Abigail will be fine, so quit your worrying and finish your paperwork." JJ instructed, knowing the brunette profiler would soon give in sensing no victory was to be gained._

_"Fine." Emily grumbled before hanging up and getting back to what seemed like never ending paper cuts. It was only an hour after that when Garcia came through the door in hysteria._

_"Baby girl, breathe." Morgan coxed rushing over to the distraught tech. _

_"SHOTS FIRED…OFFICERS…DEAD" Garcia spat out between gasps for air, "JAYJE AND…AND ABIGAIL…" she sputtered trying to inform her team of the horrendous information she had just gathered._

_"Penelope breathe." Emily soothed trying to prevent the blonde from having a panic attack. "What about Abigail and JJ?"_

_As if on cue Aaron Hotchner stormed out of his office, his usual stone like features morphed into those of worry and anger._

_"Turn on the news, NOW!" He spat clenching his teeth. Reid scrambled from where he sat to reach the remote. The news reporter was standing outside a crime scene while at least 3 ambulances pulled to a blood curdling stop in front of the white house that the team had come to know pretty well. '12 officers were found shot down in front of the waltz's manor. They were supposedly on duty to protect the young Abigail Waltz along with FBI agent Jennifer Jareau. Both Abigail and agent Jareau are absent from the crime scene and are believed to be taken by a Mr. Jordan Straight, who was the man Abigail was being protected from.'_

_"No" was all any of them could say as they stood there frozen in spot for what seemed to be an eternity._

Now two weeks later they still hadn't found the 7 year old or JJ and Emily would be damned if they didn't.

a/n: Ok so tell me what you think, I know this chapter was pretty short but its just a start. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue. If you have any ideas or critique I'd love to hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Hey guys! Loved all the reviews I got thank you so much. I know it's been awhile sorry about the wait had a bit of a tough time getting started with this chapter. If you have any ideas for the story or anything like that I'm happy to hear them.

Emily starred at the case file for the hundredth time, she was starting to get pretty pissed. All they knew was that both JJ and Abigail were alive, and the only reason they had that information was because of Jordan's continuous torture videos, so this information was not guaranteed to stick. This bastard was wearing on Emily's already thin patience, and if they didn't have him soon she was pretty sure she would bust a blood vessel.

"EMILY, GET YOUR PROFINING ASS IN HERE!" Came Garcia's 'not to be toyed with' yells. Emily got up from her seat at her desk and followed the screeching to Garcia's office.

"What the hell Penelope, your office is a few feet away there's no need to worry china!" Emily said exasperated but with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"No time! I have a trace he had a lot of walls up and for awhile it looked pretty impossible but I was able to hack into his video feed network and track a signal." Garcia's words came out so fast it took Emily awhile to comprehend what she had just informed her. Finally it sunk in and Emily was on her feet in an instant gathering her team into Garcia's tiny sanctuary.

"Garcia you're a goddess!" Came Morgan's voice as the team crammed into the office. Emily's heart was pumping faster then it ever had, they had a lead. This bastard was going to pay for what he did to her best friend, and she was going to make sure he did.

The next half hour was a blur. Hotch had ordered a S.W.A.T. team to follow them to the location they hoped JJ and Abigail would be and now they were just waiting for Strauss to give them the all clear signal so they could go. The location was at least an hour away and Emily didn't know whether to be worried or relieved that no more torture videos had been sent to them. So far she was aware that JJ had a broken arm, several fractured ribs, a minor concussion, and a few knife wounds from where _he_ had stabbed her. Not to mention she was covered in bruises and scars that made Emily sick just thinking about them.

"Agent Hotchner your team is all clear to go." Came Strauss's voice, and Emily was brought back to reality. The car ride was long and a tense silence filled the air. Derek was trying to keep himself calm but Emily was pretty sure that right now, he had enough adrenaline to run the rest of the way. Spencer was taking long shaky breaths trying to insure himself that his teammate and friend was okay. The situation had been exhausting for all of them, but a little more so for Spencer. JJ had always been like an older sister to him and he had nearly had a breakdown when he heard she was taken.

The car came to a screeching halt and everyone was out of the car before it was put in park. 'Here we go' was all Emily could think.

JJ's eyes wandered the dark, musty room she sat in until they settled on the little girl huddled in the corner. A tear trickled down the face of the child who once knew nothing but innocence, and JJ couldn't help but let her own tears fall at the sight. She wiped the tear from her cheek knowing she had to be strong for the little girl who sat a few feet away; she crawled over to the shell of a once joyful, light child and wrapped her arm around her in a comforting gesture.

"Abby," JJ started but the little girl seemed to be too lost in her thoughts to hear her. "Abby, look at me." JJ tried again. The child tilted her head upward and looked at the women who had become her guardian since they were taken here.

"I swear to you we will be out of here soon, and this man will be behind bars where he'll never so much as look at you again." JJ assured her, never breaking eye contact. "Understand?" Abigail nodded and rested her head on the blondes shoulder.

"Very touching Agent Jareau, nice way to reassure the child who won't be alive for her next birthday." Jordan Straight mocked whilst entering the room. "Hell she might not even be alive to see what tomorrow brings." He continued, wearing a crooked smile that made JJ's anger get the best of her.

"Over my dead body, you son of bitch." She spat through clenched teeth.

" That's the plan." Countered the voice, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys your reviews always brighten my day and make me want to write more so I'm just thanking you for all the support. I got a question if I was going to keep Emily and JJ's relationship in the friendship variety or move it further and I just wanted to know your opinions on what you'd like me to do. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own cm or any of its characters

A loud crack sounded through Emily's ears as Morgan's foot made contact with the tattered wooden door that was blocking them from their team mate. Her blood was racing (probably much too quickly) and her heart was pounding. She barely made the definition between the shouting from the swat team and the voice in her head. 'Clear' came from almost every room on the upstairs corridor, which only left what looked to be a door to a cellar or basement. Much to Emily's dismay Derek was the first to descend down the narrow silhouette of a staircase.

The first picture Emily got as she steadily made her way downstairs was not one she was to fond of. Derek's gun was pointed at Jordan who had JJ in front of him with a knife to her throat. Abigail Waltz was huddled in the corner looking as small as a child could look, with tear stains on her cheeks. All Jordan's concentration was placed on the knife in his hand, and the gun that Morgan was holding. JJ caught Emily's eye for a second, looked to Abigail then back to Emily, Emily could see JJ was trying to get her to focus on getting the young girl out of there while Jordan was distracted. With partial reluctance at breaking eye contact with JJ, Emily made her way over to the girl quickly yet quietly.

"Hey sweetie" Emily made eye contact with Abigail who looked at her with glazed eyes. "My name's Emily, I'm with the FBI. You're Abigail right?" Emily obviously knew the answer, but she needed some sort of response from the shell of a child that was positioned in front of her. A shy nod came from the little girl. "I'm here to help you. Can you come with me?" Abby looked over at JJ with questioning and trusting eyes. JJ slightly nodded but drew no attention from Jordan who was in the midst of a heated conversation with Morgan.

Emily made to go outside with Abby when Jordan's voice drowned her thoughts.

"Drop her!" He screamed and brought the blade closer to JJ's throat as he shifted positions so he was half facing Emily, and half facing Derek. Emily only hesitated a second before speaking, she knew this guy would never see reason. They had profiled him as impulsive and arrogant, in his mind there was no way he'd ever get caught no matter what the situation. The only way to unhinge him was to provoke him.

"Why Jordan, because of your daddy issues? So you can do to her what your father did to you? Or because of your mom? Because she didn't do anything to help you while he beat you?" Jordan was furious so Emily continued. "Ever think that maybe you weren't worth saving? That you were too screwed up for her to give a rats ass about what happened to you? That's what comes to my mind, I mean anyone who is such a coward that they would hide behind a woman for protection can't be worth much. Anyone who does something as terrible as hurting a child and taking them out of their comfort zone is dirt in my eyes." Jordan's grip on JJ had loosened as his attention drifted further to Emily. She kept it up knowing she was on the verge of winning. "You're not proving anything to your parents Jordan, your becoming them."

"Shut up! YOU BITCH! You don't know me, You don't know what I'm capable of!" His voice was furious but his grip was flimsy. Hotch had positioned himself behind the distraught man and JJ saw her opening. With a swift but hard kick to the groin she was able to free herself, not without feeling a lot of pain though. Several of her bones were broken and she had severe knife wounds covering her body not to mention the concussion she was pretty sure she had. As soon as she was a safe distance the adrenaline rush wore off and her knees buckled. Emily was right there to catch her, she always was.

A/N: So there you have it the third chapter, hope it didn't disappoint. As always I'm open to suggestions and I love reviews! I'll try and hurry with the forth chapter but no promises.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! As usual I want to thank-you for the great response. A few of you wanted Emily and JJ to stay friends others wanted me to take it further, so I think what I'll do is start out small but do not fret there will be a romantic life between the two eventually. So I hope I didn't disappoint anyone too much and I hope you enjoy the forth chapter.

Emily paced up and down the long waiting room hall; her heart racing at a speed she didn't think was possible. They had gotten JJ and Abby into the awaiting ambulance as soon as possible but that thought did nothing to help Emily's nerves. The whole team (minus Rossi who had taken the unsub in to interrogate) was waiting for JJ's results each one of them were on edge. Reid hadn't said a single word since he had gotten to the hospital, which was a bad sign as he was usually spurting out facts where ever they were. Garcia was an emotional wreck, one moment she was sobbing into Morgan's shoulder the next she was about ready to knock any passer by unconscious. Derek was pissed; Emily had never seen him this seething before. As a friend he wanted to be there for JJ, but as the protective big brother figure he was on the verge of shooting out the door and beating the bastard who did this to her until he saw blood. Hotch however was in an eerie calm state. It was as if he was on auto-pilot, but Emily could see the worry line penetrating his fore head. Emily herself was a sea of emotion varying from worry to anger to nervousness. The blonde was her best friend (sometimes Emily wished what they had was more then friendship). She had no idea how to live her life without the beautiful media liason.

As soon as the doctor stepped foot in the waiting room both Emily and Garcia were on him in a flash. Emily's already galloping heart rate quickened and Derek had to hold her up so she wouldn't collapse in anxiety.

"Jennifer Jareau?" He asked though he knew right away just by looking at them.

"Doctor-" Garcia checked his name plate before continuing in a voice that said 'mess with me and you die. Got it?' "If I don't here this instant that my girl is going to as healthy and as perfect as ever before, I will not be able to stop myself from shoving that stethoscope you have around you neck up your ass." The man looked bewildered at this comment and even further shocked when the tech goddesses team did nothing to reprimand her words. He quickly shook it off though as he realized these people had been waiting for any news at all about their colleague for a good 7 hours.

"Well I am afraid I come with both news good and bad." He glanced over at Garcia just to make sure he was in the safe zone before saying more. "We were able to bring agent Jareau into a stable health state but this could change at any time. She suffered a few hard blows to the head giving her a minor concussion, that is probably the least of her worries right now but concussions are unpredictable so that could change any minute. Mr. Straight has broken several of her ribs and on of those has punctured her lungs making her breathing unstable; we were able to secure that for now. As for the stab wounds and her dislocated shoulder they will be fine and heal in time." Everyone's breathing was shallow. Emily wasn't sure weather she wanted to cry tears of joy because her friend was alive, or break down sobbing because of the pain JJ would have to endure. Garcia seemed to having this same eternal battle and eventually the sobbing option won over her.

"And Abigail Waltz?" Hotch was the first to ask about the little girl, but his voice seemed to crack as he absorbed the news about JJ.

"Will be fine. She's suffering from a minor case of dehydration and has a broken leg, but apart from that she's fine. We are still working on who is to take her in, after what's happened the couple that were supposed to adopt her backed out. They were worried that she would be quite affected by this event and they were not interested in raising a 'delinquent' child.

"What kind of fucking bullshit is that?" Emily's motherly instincts kicked into over gear as she heard this. "That child needs a good home and someone supportive to look out for her after what happened. Not some crap ass people who are too good for a child who needs their help." Just as she was about to go on another rampage defending the 7 year old a nurse walked into the waiting room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Jennifer Jareau has woken up. I thought you should know." She directed he attention to the doctor for a moment and said " She's been asking about Abigail Waltz constantly and I didn't know if the information was up for grabs." Emily couldn't help but smile at this. Leave it to JJ to ask if someone else was ok when she herself had just woken up from surgery. "She's been asking for all of you. I ask you not to over whelm her with questions right now seeing as we just got her into a stable heart beat."

The team almost ran to JJ's hospital room before the nurse was even finished talking. Garcia was first to enter her room; Emily right on her heals.

"There's my girl, how you feelin' buttercup?" Garcia asked quietly as she entered the room. JJ raised her eyebrow quizzically as if she had just been asked the most obvious thing in the world. Emily could not help but find it adorable.

"Amazing, you know I was just about to call up the NFL and ask them if they needed a quarter back, cause you know I'm available broken arm be damned." JJ said sarcastically and Garcia playfully nudged her. The team couldn't help but chuckle at the playful banter the two friends shared. Emily sat down next to the bed and observed the blonde's state, this did not go unnoticed by JJ. "It's not your fault you know." JJ said reaching over to touch the brunette's arm. "I told you I'd be fine, your not to blame for my stubbornness." Emily searched for any anger in the beautiful agents eyes and found nothing so she nodded.

JJ's attention was suddenly on Hotch, "there's a matter I want to discuss with you." Her voice was serious but her eyes showed a trace of hesitation and nervousness.

"JJ I don't really think your in the condition to be talking business right now-" He was cut off by JJ

"It's important, I've been giving it a lot of thought and I know it would take major organization and responsibility, but I'm pretty high on the responsible scale. So uh I want to adopt Abigail." The room fell silent around her.

A/N: So there it is please review and tell me if you liked the chapter and if you have any ideas I'm open to them. Thanks again for all the support


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys again, thanks for all the reviews and alerts they really do inspire me. I hope you like this chapter and as always don't be afraid to offer suggestions and criticism.

What felt like hours of deafening silence passed by before any of the team said a single word; they just sat there considering the options placed in front of them. In reality it was only a few seconds before Hotch spoke up trying to do what he thought was best for the blonde agent at this point.

"Absolutely not JJ, it takes a lot to support a child and it would take even more to take care of Abby." Hotch tried to reason, but Emily had known JJ for far too long to think that she would just drop it.

"So I'm not capable of supporting a child?" JJ asked, anger starting to make it's presence in her usually calm voice. Emily knew Hotch was headed down the wrong path, JJ couldn't even sit up by herself and here he was getting her into angry press liason mode.

"Not like this. Not when you can barely take care of yourself. JJ, these injuries will last a good while, the doctor said you might not even be fully stabilized." Hotch continued his own anger getting the best of him. He was slightly in awe by how JJ was attempting to care for Abby when she herself was in a tremendous amount of pain, but part of him was annoyed that she wouldn't take care of herself before taking on the responsibility of raising a child.

"The injuries will heal Hotch, but Abby will have to stay in a foster home for another 11 years! That or be adopted and who knows what the people who adopt her would be like?" JJ was getting pretty anxious now and Emily knew that was not a good thing to happen, her breathing was getting shallow and her heart beat was increasing.

"Okay, okay." She interrupted breaking Hotch's rebuttal "Jayje, we can discuss this later when you haven't just gotten out of surgery." She threw a stern look at Hotch telling him to drop it for the time being. JJ winced in pain as she tried to push herself up on the pillows behind her; Emily broke the stare down with Hotch and helped the stunning blonde to sit up. "Look Hotch is right sweetie," She glanced at Hotch and back tracked "somewhat. You need to focus on at least making it out of the hospital before we talk children." Emily couldn't hold back her chuckle at the pout on the usually controlled features of the press liason. "But," she continued "you serve a good point too, Abby shouldn't be alone in this so she can stay with me for now." JJ looked at her in awe. Emily had always been caring and loyal but she knew what JJ could take at the moment and what was just too hard, probably better then she herself knew it. She couldn't hold back the urge to stick he tongue out at Hotch. Normally she wouldn't even think of it, but between the pain meds and her exhaustion she couldn't hold back. The act earned a chuckle from the whole team including Hotch.

"It's fine with me, but Emily it will be a great responsibility I mean this child has been to hell and back." Hotch warned trying to make sure Emily knew what she was signing up for.

"I know, but I'm willing to do this. The kid needs a solid home and all the support she can get and I think I can provide that." Emily replied feeling a wave of confidence.

"Great" Hotch replied, proud of the brunette. "I'll be sure to get you at least a month off work to settle the child in and to care for JJ." It had been settled earlier that Emily would support JJ after she left the hospital, according to the doctor the blonde wouldn't be able to live by herself for at the very least 5 weeks. "As for you" The unit chief continued directing his attention to his stubborn agent "promise me that you'll take it easy. In a few weeks we can discuss Abby's options."

Emily scoffed at this. JJ didn't know the meaning of the words 'take it easy', she felt it meant 'work just as hard as you worked before, just attempt to hide it from everyone'.

"Enough of this serious drab!" An exasperated Garcia made her presence known. "Jayje has had nothing but serious for far too long!" JJ flinched at the mention of the past two weeks and it didn't go unnoticed by Emily. She knew JJ like the back of her hand, she'd try to push the emotional pain away for as long as she could and it would be like nothing ever happened. Then the breaking would start, at first there'd be little signs that JJ covered up pretty well, but after a few weeks she'd just break down. Emily was determined not to let that happen this time and even if it did she'd be there to put the blonde back together. "So pumpkin what do ya say? Crazy eights, Gin, oohhh monopoly! I've got em' all sweetcakes."

Morgan couldn't help but laugh as the quirky blonde pulled the whole monopoly game out of her purse. He looked to his injured colleague and saw how tired she looked. "Hey Marry Poppins, maybe you should put all the stuff back in your magic bag and let JJ get some rest." Garcia had the look of a child who'd been denied Christmas on her face but she agreed. The team left the room leaving Emily and JJ alone.

"You ok?" Emily asked taking a seat by JJ and grabbing her hand. She had a far away look in her eyes and tear was making a track down her cheek. The brunette was quick to wipe it away. "Jennifer," she barely ever used JJ's full name but she didn't care right now. "It's going to be fine, I swear you're gonna get through this." It was only a few minutes after that when JJ fell into a restless sleep.

A/N: So there you have it, hope you enjoyed the story and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Not a lot of stuff going on in this chapter, just some stuff between JJ, Emily, and Abby. Hope you enjoy it and please comment.

All of Emily's waking hours were spent at JJ's bedside much to the blonde's dismay. JJ loved having Emily around but she hated how the brunette felt she had to be there. The media liason was already imposing on Emily's home when she left the hospital, she didn't want her to feel like she was expected to be right by her side. Besides Emily hated hospitals, JJ didn't want to take her out of her comfort zone. Not that she herself was a big fan of hospitals right now, she despised them. The only part of her day that she looked forward to in this prison cell, was seeing the little girl that had quickly made a place for herself in JJ's heart; Abigail. Every day Abby would come in from her own hospital room to spend quality time with her. And of course she looked forward to spending as much time with her beautiful brunette colleague as possible. Right now though, JJ was quickly getting annoyed with Emily.

"Jayje," Emily sighed in exasperation "You're not allowed to leave yet, you can't just decide to pack up your stuff and go it doesn't work that way. The doctor hasn't even signed a release form!" Emily was getting tired of the young agents escape tactics, even if she found them adorable. To be honest she could see where JJ was coming from a week in the hospital was long enough, but JJ had a history of jumping into things to quickly and she didn't want her getting herself more injured then she already was. So Emily would be the voice of reason because apparently JJ couldn't hear hers.

"Screw the doctors, what do they know? I've been stable for a week; if something was gonna happen it would have by now." JJ said trying desperately to get Emily to let her leave.

"JJ, you just passed out yesterday because your punctured lung wouldn't allow you to breathe! It seems to me the doctor has probable cause. Not to mention the incident just 3 hours ago when you crippled over in pain from your freaging headache, you're not going anywhere." Emily said, determined to get her friend to see reason.

"If I'm able to walk, I'm able to leave this hell hole!" JJ retorted angrily, she hated when people viewed her as week.

"See that would be a pretty valid point if I wasn't holding you up right now. How hard is it to lie still? Are you even capable of staying still for a second?" Emily questioned the stubborn blonde, who even seemed to be fidgeting right now as she used the brunette agent for support to stand up.

"Em," JJ pleaded sensing no chance of victory in Emily's tone. "Please! I promise I'll rest." Even as she said the words she knew her co worker wouldn't buy them for a second.

"Jen, you're not capable of resting! I swear it's like you don't even know the meaning. If I took you home you'd be cooking, and tidying, and trying to care for Abby which your not supposed to do right now." Emily's voice was starting to soften as a look of desperation was seen in her colleagues stormy blue eyes.

"Abby gets out of the hospital today, I want to be there for her." JJ's voice was barely above a whisper. "She's been through so much Em, I want her to know I'm going to be there for her one hundred percent." JJ said, a tear running down her flawless cheeks.

"Jayje," Emily was in awe as to the real reason why JJ wanted to go home when she was obviously in a lot of pain. "She already knows you're there for her. You've been excellent to her and she'll be ecstatic to see you come home, but you can't do much more for her in the state you're in." The profiler saw the look of disappointment displayed on JJ's face, so she continued. "Tell you what, you stay in here for one more night and I'll see if I can persuade the doctor to sign a release form for tomorrow. As for tonight I promise Abby will be in good hands, sound good?" Emily asked hopefully

"Sounds great Em, thanks" JJ's voice was sincere. Emily was well past aware that she was putty in the blondes hands but she couldn't help it.

"One condition though." She retorted seeing the tired look in JJ's eyes. "Promise me you'll rest when you get to my place. And by rest I don't mean pretend you're resting while really getting an amazing amount of stuff done in an hour, I mean lay your ass down and let me take care of you." JJ liked the thought of Emily taking care of her so after rolling her eyes she agreed.

A/N: So that's it. Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh readers, my poor faithful readers to whom I owe all my stories to. How have you been coping without my beautiful presence? Okay, so that might have been a tad bit dramatic but hey, if you can't be dramatic in fanfiction than where can you? So admittedly, I've been lacking in the writing department while going through the toughest part of my life so far. Nevertheless, here I am bright and bushytailed so I think I'll live (or will I) ;)

"-and Emmy was all, nuh-uh, and I was all uh-huh, and she was all fine let's google it…" JJ listened to the 7-year old child sitting in front of her as she babbled on about her night with Emily. As much as JJ would have loved to be there, she was glad for the time Abby and Emily got to spend alone together, it strengthened their bond. She, herself, had gotten at least four hours of sleep last night which, sadly, was her personal best in a little over three weeks. "… So it turned out dat I was wight, Aladdin's monkey is named Abu and not Apoo!" The little girl finished, excited at the prospect of having bested Emily with her knowledge of Disney films.

"Okay, that is so not fare! I haven't seen that movie in like fifteen years and you're a Disney movie guru." The brunette profiler huffed playfully, eliciting a small giggle from Abby at the petulant look across her face. It really had been a fun night, they'd played tic-tac-toe, watched Scooby doo 2: Monsters Inc , and ended the night off by playing a Disney movie trivia game, which had ended poorly for Emily.

"Well, I for one am showing you no sympathy because one, you kicked me out of the slumber party and your condo for that matter, and two, you should have thought more carefully before taking on a chick with such talent! I mean really Emily, Apoo? Everyone knows the monkeys name!" Garcia finished her tyrant a little out of breath. Emily just laughed because she knew the techie wasn't actually mad, a little annoyed maybe, but definitely not angry.

"You kicked her out? What did poor little Garcia ever do to you?" JJ replied in a voice that babied Penelope and scolded Emily all at the same time.

"She kept telling us what was gonna happen and when, she was crunching her popcorn louder than the volume on the tv, and she went to the bathroom seven times in the first half hour!" Emily complained as she thought back to the previous night and her resolve to never have movie night with Garcia again. Abby just nodded in agreement from her position in between JJ's legs, her back to the injured women's abdomen as they layed together on the hospital bed, it really was an adorable sight. Emily loved to see JJ so at peace, especially with the past few weeks she had. She could see it in the way JJ absentmindedly played with the little girls' hair that she was in a calm state right now.

Just as JJ was about to respond, she stiffened. Abby was off the bed in seconds flat, leading Emily to believe that this had happened before. Emily rushed to her side immediately looking to the heart monitors beside the blonde agent's bed to see if that was what the problem was.

"Em, I'm fine. My ribs just moved a weird way, it happens." The blonde replied as her breathing began to regulate normally again. Emily sighed in relief but kept the suspicious look in her eye.

"Hey Garcia, why don't you go take Abs for some ice cream while I get JJ's discharge papers from her doctors?" Emily asked, not breaking eye contact with JJ. The self proclaimed goddess exited the room without a word, her four ft companion in toe.

"Jen, if you need a few more nights in here, I don't mind taking Abby." Emily told the blonde in a sincere tone.

"Emily I can't even stay in here for another minute, let alone another night. I'm fine, really. Please just take me home." JJ pleaded, and all Emily could do was nod, but not before kneeling down nest to her.

"JJ, if anything ever happened to you, I swear I would die. Hell, I almost did a week ago. You're my world Jayje so if you're feeling the slightest bit like you can't handle coming home yet, you won't." The profiler finished, wiping the tears from her love interest's eyes.

"You're my rock Em, if I ever have to handle anything this bad, I want you to be by my side. It's for that reason that I know you will be, that I know I would be for you. You're everything I am Emily Prentiss. I love you." Before she could stop them the words were out of her mouth and a look of utter shock crossed Emily's features.

A/N: So I know it was a little bit sappy there at the end, but that's just how I roll If you want to read more stories (which I hope you do) just go to my profile. 'Swallowed by Darkness' will be updated tomorrow just to let y'all know. As you guys are well aware of, I happen to love reviews (hint, hint. Nudge, nudge).


End file.
